La Lumière Brille Mémé En Enfer
by BrookeChloeBlairBennet265
Summary: Juste après que Stefan a quitter la ville avec Klaus et sons gang. Il va apprendre a connaitre un Klaus que personne ne connais. Tout le monde a des sentiment mémé le diable lui même Brooke&Stefan Damon&Bonnie


Ils avait quitter Mystic Falls depuis 6 heur est sa famille lui manque déjà ses amies. Ils était depuis 6 heurs dans cette voiture est ca lui fessait chier, mais on pouvais pas lui en vouloir d'être dans la mémé voiture que un malade mentale qui avait tuer tout sa famille ansée que ces amie pour plus de pouvoir, un vampire qui conduisent et une a l'avent qui avait l'air trop bizarre avec de lunette de soleil, il rire mentalement des lunette de soleil alors qui il fessais nuit.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée ils rentrait dans une propriété, il pouvait voir des personne devant la maison ils était la apparemment pour accueillir Klaus.

"Ses ici que vous amenée à pain à 8 heurs de Mystic Falls vous croies que il me trouveront pas, pourtant vous avais rencontre Bonnie vous savais que elle est très douée et puissante."

"Oui enfaite une rencontre très mouvemente je dois dire, mais je crois maitre mal fait fait comprendre je ne t'es en rien force de venir avec moi, je t'es laisse le choix un tu a choisir la vie de ton frère tu est ici par ton consentement Stefan."

Stefan n'ajouta pas plus car il savais que Klaus avais raison.

La voiture ce gare devant l'entrée une femme venait direct leur ouvrier la portière, mais le chauffeur ouvrais celle de Klaus comme si ce fut une bénédiction mais la jeune femme restait dans la voiture.

Il nu pas le temps de i faire plus de réflexion que une servante lui demande de les suivre ce qui fut tout.

Mais Stefan remarqua que Klaus ne suivie pas alors il se retourne pour le trouvais entre d'ouvrier a la jeune femme brune non pas femme fille car elle devais avoirs pas plus de 17 ans et Klaus avais l'aire de tenir a elle car il lui offrais sa mais pour que sorte de la voiture et le maitre autours de sont bras.

Il nu une fois de plus pas u le temps dis pensais que la servante le rappelais.

Il la suivie, elle lui dit que elle devais lui montre sa chambre.

Il la suivie. il regardais autours de lui cette maison victorien avais l'aire d'un musée elle était plus grande que celle de leur grand-mère dans le temps.

"Voila votre chambre ."dit la servante

Il s'arrêta devant un port immanence elle ouvrait il fut choquais il pensais que ce genre de chambre j'excitais plus mais une fois de plus il fut pleine de surprise, il avais un immense balcons.

"Le diner serai prés dans 20 min attend de vous de porte un costard, vous trouverais tout ce que vous avais besoin dans le placard, les accessoire sont dans les tiroirs les chaussure sont dans le placard du droit tout est a voiture taille, si vous avais besoin d'aide il y a une servante dans chaque coin de la maison, Voila bonne soirée"lui dit-elle en ferment la porte derrière elle

Il regardais autours de la chambre ouvrais les placard les costard était sont style, il ouvrais les tiroir les montre les ceinture c'était son gout, mon dieu il avais besoin d'air.

Il aller aux balcon

A peine qu'il posais ces poumon ce remplie d'air frais comme si il avais besoin, Il avais un jardin de aux moins 3 hectare c'était immense, il levais les yeux aux ciel étais dégager les étoile c'était réuni pour éclairé sont enfer apparemment, il ce demande si qu'es que fessait sont frère ansée que Elena ou encore Bonnie et Caroline si ils avais remarque que il avais disparut il savais que Klaus avais dit a Katrine de pas leur dire mais ils devais bien avoirs remarque que il n'était pas rentre enfaite il espère.

Il entendais un bruis qui venais du bas il se rapprocher de la barrière est vu un petit coin de paradis ils avais des fleur de tout sorte des planter qu'il pansais ne plus jamais revoir, il entendu encore le mémé bruis il regarde de plus prêt il vu la un fille s'était celle de la voiture la petite brune, elle touchais le fleur comme si en les touchant elle pouvais communique avec eux elle portait encore des lunette de soleil, la lune lui donner un éclairé éclatent c'était comme si sont âme se reflétait par cette lumière c'était éblouissant.

Il entendue une voix qui venet vers elle il ce reculer pour pas con le vois,

"Cette endroit t'avais vraiment manque n'es pas?"

C'était Klaus, est il sourirais d'après ce que Stefan pouvais voir.

"Tu n'as pas idée a qu'elle point, est cette odeurs ce comme si la nature avais mit du parfum."dit-elle en souriant

Est la chose qui le surprise ce que ca est tellement magnifique que il entendis Klaus rire.

"Mais celle de chez nous est tellement plus grande?"dit Klaus

"Que est que j'ai dit '_peu importe_"dit-elle

Avent d'être coupe a sa fracs par Klaus

"_La taille des chose ils on tous leur histoire qu'il est rend tellement unique.' _Oui je sais"dit il avec un sourire."Alors qu'elle est sont histoire a celle ci?"dit il en souriant

"Je te l'ais déjà raconte des millier de fois. Pourquoi veux tu la réécoute?"demande elle

"D'habore je veux pas écouter l'histoire, je veux t'écouter raconter l'histoire, car elle te passion tant, et ce qui te passion me passion."dit il en se rapprochant d'elle est la regarder dans les yeux

"Alors ce que tu me dit ce que l'amoure, dieu, l'âme et mémé l'homme te passion."

Il se rapprocher d'elle encore plus d'elle il était a quelque centimètre que Stefan croies qu'il allais s'embrasser, mais Klaus n'es caresse que la joue de la jeune fille et dit des parole que Stefan pensais ne jamais pouvoir entendre.

"Ce qui te passion me passion, tu est comme ma propre sœur, tu est ma meilleure amie, tu est tout ce qui a de bien en moi" dit il en souriant"Et je suis tout ce qu'il a de mauvais en toi."dit il avec un souriant jaune

_Oh si ce nette juste la moiter de mauvais les chose qu'il avais fait ce sera bien mais c'était 1000 fois pire._ Pensai Stefan.

_LA FERME!_ une voix lui venu dans sa tète

Quoi! ce qui. Mais la voix lui repondie pas

"Arrête Klaus tu a fait des erreurs, mais tu est un font tellement pur est tu est ce qui m'es arrive de tellement de mieux dans cette vie, et toi aussi tu est mon meilleure amie." Lui dit elle en lui caressant la joue

Il lui caresse a son tour est il sourire triste et lui dit

"Tu le verra, mais j'espère que ce sera avent qui le monstre en moi te fera du mal et tu erra le temps de t'en loin de moi car j'en mourrait si il t'arrivais un truc mais si en plus sa viens de moi je ni survirais pas."Lit dit-il en lui embraser le front

Ce baisser fut d'une telle tendresse que Stefan en restais choque par celle-ci venant de le Diable lui-même. Et des mot qui venais d'entendre il devais avoirs jouer avec sont cerveaux de cette magnifique jeune fille, car faillait le dire si Stefan n'étais pas tant amoureux de sa tendre Elena, elle lui plairais absolument. Il écouter ce qui viens après le baisser.

"Aller le diner ce sera prêt dans 5 min est tu dois encore _**sentier**_ la quelle tu devrais maitre est je sais que les fille ton apportes des nouveaux accessoire avec des nouvelle rober alors va, on se verra à table, je sais que tu a faim."dit-il

En se retour pour appel un des servant pour lui dire de venir pour la ramène dans sa chambre. Il ce retourne pour voir les fleurs. Stefan aller rentre mais il entendis Klaus lui dire.

"Ce une mauvais habitude Stefan vous devriez évitez d'écouter aux porte. Est aller vous préparé comme je l'ai déjà dit le diner et dans 5min est vous net pas prêt allez y vous est mon invité d'honneur après tout."dit Klaus en quittent le petite coin de paradis.

Stefan rentrant à l'intérieur et s'allonge sur le lit, la tout le viens a l'esprit sa journée, cette nuit surtout comment il aller a la maison, est cette conversation lui revenant.

Aujourd'hui il avais apprit plein de chose.

Mais celle qui retenait son attention était que il connaisse le point faible de Klaus mais pas son noms...

Comme vous pouvais le voir je me suis mise aux français psq faux dire que je suis **NUL** en Anglais. Alors si vous aime laisser un com **MERCI.** Mais si vous aime **PAS** alors **BAY BAY**

Big Bizou...


End file.
